Cry Out For A Hero
by c0l0r-bl1nd n355
Summary: When Izuku was young, he was always told that he would never amount to anything, especially since he never used his quirk. Everybody treated him like glass, afraid that the child would be damaged. That all changed when he decided to stop caring.


It was a bright morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and that damn alarm clock was going off. "God dammit," Izuku groaned while slamming his hand down on the clock to silence it. "Forgot I have school today." The green-haired child climbed out of the bed and started to change into his work clothes, which consisted of a pair of black jeans and t-shirt. Along the way out of his room, he picked up and put on his earring. He knew that if he did not leave now, he would be late for school, even though it's not like anyone would really care if he decided not to show up. By the time he grabbed a small bite to eat for breakfast, he'd have to buy more food after school, he would have to run to school in order to not be late.

Izuku made his way to his desk and sat down, looking out of the window, tuning the rest of the class out. Before he knew it, he fell asleep. "Hey DEKU!" a voice yelled, waking the green-haired child. Izuku noticed that the class was staring at him; the teacher must of said something about future careers or something along the lines of such. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR TRYING TO PROVE! A QUIRKLESS NOBODY LIKE YOU COULD NEVER BECOME A HERO!" Enter, Katsuki Bakugou, somebody who has it in his mind that just because he [Izuku] had never used his quirk in public, he must be quirkless.

"First of all, fuck off, I'm trying to sleep," Izuku angrily grounded out, "Second of all, I can do whatever the hell I want to do." Who cares about what everybody thought about him. Let them think that he is quirkless. They would find out soon enough. With that statement, Izuku grabbed his bag and jumped out of the window, having the want to leave and go home.

Izuku decided that he was going to take a shortcut today; it was a path that led down underneath an overpass. Once he reached the area that almost completely engulfed by darkness, he heard a sound close by. The lid that led to the sewers blew open, a monstrous pile of sludge sloshed out. "Hoof, that was a close one, I almost didn't make it." the pile of sludge jiggled. It seemed to notice Izuku so it seemed to lock onto him. "~Oh my! A human just conveniently there, when I just needed a meat puppet."

-

_Quirk Analysis, Book 5, Page 10:_

_Sludge Villain:_

_Unnamed Sludge Quirk: The Villain's Quirk transforms his body into a bulk of liquid mud, making him immune to physical attacks and efforts. It also gives him the ability to take over another person's body and use their Quirk against their will. Weakness includes fire. Eyes are vulnerable._

-

Izuku wasted no time pulling his knife out and made a cut on his palm. He pulled his blood out and formed a sword, colored and shaped with his own life blood.

_Quirk Analysis, Book 1, Page 1_

_Izuku Midoriya (Self):_

_Total Haemokinesis: Able to completely manipulate and control any blood. Side effects include: increased regeneration and blood production, anemia (due to loss of blood), low iron (due to extreme production of blood). _

-

The tired child ran and stabbed the villain in the eyes, causing him to screech in pain. "GOD DAMN! Now I am definitely killing you now" the sludge villain growled. Wasting no time, Izuku preceded to slash the evil-doer into puddles of foul-smelling sludge.

The green-haired boy let his blood splash onto the floor, dispelling the blood-forged sword. Out of no where, a giant figure flew out of the sewer that the villain had originally exited out of. **"NOW I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!"** the giant now named as All Might declared. Looking around, he noticed the puddles on the ground.** "I SEE YOU TOOK THE VILLAIN DOWN ALREADY! THANK YOU!"** All Might shouted. Meanwhile, Izuku had already gathered up the sludge into a bottle.

"Here you go, All Might." the tired boy gave him the bottle.

**"I APPRECIATE THE HELP, YOUNG ONE! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO TURN THIS VILLAIN TO POLICE!" **The bolsterious hero said before launching himself away.

"Hm, interesting." Izuku decided to make his way home. "Guess I'll have to work out tomorrow. It's getting late."

Over the course of the next 10 months, in order to train for the U.A. entrance exams, Izuku decided to start cleaning up the beach that was over runned with trash that people were throwing out. He limited himself to not using his quirk to move and pick up the junk. Later, when the beach was completely free of garbage, he started practice his quirk. By the time it was getting close to the exams, the tired boy could use his quirk in many ways, like blood transfusions (he could modify the blood type), heal people, and create many more weapons and tools.

~Day of the Entrance Exams~

Izuku had reached the gates to the prestigious school; looking forward, he noticed that Katsuki was already walking through the doors. 'Welp, here goes nothing.' he thought while entering the building. He walked up to the counter and was greeted with the sound of crackling, like an intercom was left on.

~! Welcome to U.A. Please follow the instructions to make your way to your wanted exam. Thank you. !~ the speakers crackled.

Izuku looked at the small map that was posted and made his way to the room for his exam. He was handed a written exam that had various questions based on his choice of profession. One he was finished, Recovery Girl entered the room. "Since you are the only person in here, I assume you are the only person wanting to join the Recovery course."

"Yes ma'am. I am." he answered.

"Oh my, how polite," she said and motioned him towards her. "Follow me for the next part of the exam. Since you are the only person taking this exam, and you are wanting to go into recovery, you are going to also take the hero course exam. You are to help and heal as many students as possible. And since you are helping them, you are being giving a first-aid kit to help you." With that piece of information, she left him alone to enter the arena.

Izuku grabbed the kit laying on the table and ran into the arena, automatically searching for anyone that might need help. It was not long before he found a blond guy propped up against a wall, holding his stomach. "What is the problem? What ails you?" the aspiring healer asked the boy.

"~Ah, I am Aoyama Yuuga. I used my quirk too much and it made my tummy hurt.~" he replied, no, more like - sparkled.

"Okay, well then. I'm going to do something to heal you that might frighten you. Don't be alarmed." Izuku warned the examinee.

"~There is no problem.~" the sparkly boy assured him.

With the confirmation, Izuku pulled out his knife and cut both himself and Aoyama. He then pulled the blood out of his own body and let some of to seep into the other's body. Before the examinee knew it, both the cut healed and his stomach ceased.

"~Wow, that's beautiful! Now I can continue to sparkle!~" Aoyama climbed up and started to continue the exam.

"Take it easy! Make sure take care of yourself and don't overuse your quirk!" Izuku called after the boy.

After that situation was handled, he went back to helping the other examinees with their pains. After he healed an invisible girl that was hurt by one of the robots, he heard a loud rumbling sound and saw the examinees running away from an area. He looked around and saw a robot that was quite a few stories tall crash through a building. After helping some of the people up after falling, he heard a scream of help coming from near the robot.

He ran through the mob and found that a girl had here legs trapped by a large piece of a building. Izuku used his blood to push the rock off of her legs. He noticed that one of her legs was twisted in an angle that it should not be in. "Give me a minute to heal your legs." He proceeded to cut himself and her and poured his blood in. After a minute, her leg healed, the broken leg grinding back into position. "Anywhere else that hurts?" he asked the pale girl.

"Nowhere else. Thanks." She said while Izuku helped her to her feet.

He noticed that the robot was almost on top of them. "Hurry up and run! I'll deal with this." Izuku made a larger cut on his arm and pulled a lot of blood out. He condensed it into the size of a marble and pushed it away from him, towards the robot. The blood ball collided with the engine and the robot EXPLODED.

He picked up the girl that was still standing there and ran. He made it all the way to the crowd that was dumbstruck, all the while he was dodging bits and pieces of the robot. He placed the girl on her feet and Recovery Girl showed up. "Anyone in need of healing?" she asked. When everyone replied no, she turned to the green-haired boy. "Looks like you did a great job."


End file.
